A Heart's Wound is Emptiness
by Gregg Kygrykhon
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan seorang manusia apabila menghadapi kesendirian? Beberapa mencoba menerimanya, sementara yang lainnya mencoba menemukan sesuatu untuk menemani mereka. Fanfic untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival Desember.


Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.

* * *

><p><strong>A Heart's Wound is Emptiness<strong>

"Aku... dimana?"

Pertanyaan itu bukan berarti aku buta. Aku bisa melihat sekelilingku. Aku duduk di pojok ruangan yang gelap, meski sekarang masihlah siang hari. Di depanku hanyalah meja kayu tua yang keropos dilahap rayap, yang ditemani dua kursi yang sudah patah, salah satunya kehilangan kakinya. Di belakang meja tersebut sosok pria tegap berdiri, membelakangi satu-satunya jendela yang ada di ruangan ini. Dia menghadap kearahku, namun karena pencahayaan yang tidak mendukung, yang kulihat hanyalah tangannya yang sepertinya terlipat, dan juga rambutnya yang berdiri secara alami.

"Halo.. manusia.."

Bahkan aku yang kebingungan pun merasa kalau dia bukanlah orang biasa.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi manusia saat menghadapi kesendirian, juga kehancuran dari segala yang diketahuinya. Aku ingin menyaksikan bagaimana manusia menghadapi apa yang paling ditakutinya, yang kuciptakan dalam skala besar, di dunia yang kubuat ini. Pendek kata, saat menghadapi akhir dunia."

Tidak ada ekspresi yang bisa kutangkap dari kata-katanya. Hatinya dingin.

"Jadi.. aku tak bisa kembali?"

"Kembali?"

"Ke dunia tempat aku berasal..."

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan bahaya. Sepertinya aku membuatnya marah.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh kembali."

"..."

"Yah, aku akan melihat dari atas sana. Kau mengerti maksudku? Dah."

Sosoknya tiba-tiba menghilang, dan karena itu cahaya matahari dari jendela menyilaukan pengelihatanku. Semuanya putih.

Mimpi itu lagi.

Jam 4.22 , sepertinya aku perlu bersiap untuk belajar. Aku langsung menyalakan lampu, berjalan dengan lemas ke meja belajarku, dan mempersiapkan buku pelajaran untuk tes hari belajar berjam-jam itu membosankan, jadi pertama kusentuh ponselku dan membuka facebook.

"Matematika = makin tekun makin tidak karuan... T.T" adalah status temanku yang disukai 89 teman lainnya.

"Ngga siap.. Gmn caranya ya biar bisa memutar waktu?" status lainnya.

"Mohon kejasamanya untuk ulangan besok!" adalah status dengan komentar terbanyak. Komentar seperti "aku ikut.." atau "aku besok duduk di xxxx, bantuin ya..." adalah komentar terbanyak, sementara ada beberapa komentar tentang soal matematika.

Ada pesan.

Dewi:

"Hai sang nomor satu.."

"wah, sudah mulai belajar, ya?"

Aku:

"Ah, nggak kok..."

"Kamu sendiri udah bangun jam segini..."

Dewi:

"ahahaha..."

"aku sih, ga bisa tidur.."

"abis belajar pun aku ga ngerti.."

Aku:

"jadi kamu belum tidur?"

"nggak takut ketiduran di kelas?"

Dewi:

"Abis, gimana lagi?"

"namanya juga ga bisa, bukan ga mau..."

"Eh, ngomong2 aku pengen tanya.."

Aku langsung menutup ponselku saat ditanya seperti itu. Aku tahu kalau semua temanku hanya mau berteman denganku karena aku pintar. Aku yakin, kalau aku tidak memiliki otak cemerlang, aku akan duduk sendirian di pojokan kelas. Mungkin aku akan membantu temanku menyelesaikan soal sesekali, tetapi banyak temanku akan menanyakan pelajaran saat musim ujian. Saking seringnya, aku jadi malas dan terus menolak untuk membantu mereka.

Meski aku bilang belajar, yang kulakukan hanyalah membolak balikan halaman buku tersebut. Terkadang aku berhenti dan melihat soal yang ada di halaman tersebut sambil membayangkan cara menyelesaikannya. Setelah beberapa lama, aku merasa bosan, dan memutuskan untuk berolahraga sedikit.

Sekolah selesai jam 9.30 karena hanya ada ujian matematika untuk sabtu ini. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dahulu sebelum pulang, sesuatu yang tak kulakukan sejak lama. Tanpa kusadari, kota ini banyak berubah. Bahkan, aku tidak tahu kalau di dekat sekolahku ada toko buku baru. Aku masuk tanpa sadar.

Menelusuri bagian pelajaran, aku menyadari bahwa hampir semua buku di bagian itu telah kubaca. Di bagian fiksi pun, banyak novel yang sudah aku miliki di rumah. Beberapa novel yang belum pernah kulihat memang ada, tapi aku tidak tertarik. Aku lantas berjalan ke bagian manga.

"Hmm..."

Banyak manga yang belum kutahu; aku memang tidak begitu sering membaca manga. Aku secara acak mengambil salah satu manga yang ada. Dengan gambar laki-laki yang membawa pedang, aku tidak terlalu tertarik. Entah mengapa, rasanya gambar manusianya berbeda dari manga lainnya. Apakah buatan orang amatiran? Aku menaruh manga itu di rak tempat aku menemukannya.

"Bleach, ya..." Menggumamkan nama manga tersebut, aku keluar dari toko buku tersebut, memeriksa arlojiku. Jam 10.30.

"Sial!"

Ayah akan mengunjungi rumah kos miliku jam 11. Perjalanan kesana perlu setidaknya 30 menit, baik dengan angkot maupun berlari. Menyadari sempitnya waktu yang kumiliki, dan macetnya jalanan hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk berlari. Dalam keadaan jalanan seperti ini, menggunakan angkot pun akan memakan waktu setidaknya satu jam.

"Kemana saja sih, kamu!"

Teriakkan ayahku sangat keras seakan seluruh dunia bisa mendengarkannya. Aku terlambat 10 menit saja, namun ayahku marah sekan aku telah menghancurkan kota. Yah, dia memang begitu. Ia akan marah luar biasa kalau aku melakukan hal yang menurutnya tidak berguna; yang berguna hanyalah pembelajaran dan hal-hal berkaitan. Aku berusaha menekan indera pendengaranku sampai ayahku pulang.

Sendirian di kamarku, aku langsung merebahkan diri.

_Sendirian._

_Kata yang paling cocok untuk keadaanku._

_Di ruangan itu tidak ada apa-apa kecuali meja dan kursi tersebut._

_Rumah itu hanya berisi satu ruangan. _

_Aku keluar dari ruangan itu, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan._

_Diluar, hanya ada tanah yang tandus, dengan matahari yang baru muncul di horizon._

_Yang berdiri hanyalah beberapa rumah yang telah dihancurkan._

_Kota mati._

_Tak ada satupun mahluk hidup yang terlihat._

_Hanya satu nyawa yang bertahan di tempat ini, di dunia ini._

_Aku, hanya aku sendiri._

_Tak ada orang untuk diajak berbicara._

_Tak ada orang untuk bekerja sama._

_Tak ada orang, bahkan untuk disalahkan._

_Akhir dunia, lebih buruk dari yang kubayangkan._

Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa saat mataku terbuka. Bingung akan keadaan serta keberadaanku, aku meraba-raba tembok, dan akhirnya menemukan saklar lampu. Ini rumahku. Bodoh, aku bahkan sampai lupa kalau aku hanya tidur siang. Jam 9 malam, berarti setidaknya aku telah tertidur selama 8 jam. Biasanya aku akan tidur pada waktu ini setelah mengulang kembali beberapa pelajaran, tapi aku tidak merasa ngantuk.

Setelah mengganti bajuku, aku keluar dari kamarku, memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan kota di malam hari. Aku jarang keluar pada waktu ini, jadi ini baru pertama kalinya aku keluar rumah pada malam hari. Kudengar ada banyak penjahat yang berkeliaran, dan ada juga beberapa rumor tentang hantu. Tapi yang kulihat benar-benar berbeda.

Di setiap tikungan, di setiap trotoar yang kulihat, orang-orang seumuranku sedang menikmati indahnya malam bersama orang yang disayanginya. Beberapa orang berjalan bersama teman baik mereka, tertawa bahagia setiap mereka melangkah. Mungkin ini salah satu alasan aku jarang keluar rumah; aku tidak punya seseorang untuk diajak bersama.

"Hoi, anak ingusan!"

Rupanya rumor tentang penjahat memang benar. Saat aku melihat sekeliling, semua orang yang tadinya ada di sekitarku sudah tak ada lagi. Mungkin mereka bersembunyi? Yang ada di pikiranku, pertama, bagaimana cara menghadapi orang-orang didepanku ini. Kedua, kalau penjahat memang ada, berarti hantu...

"Jangan bengong! Serahkan uangmu pada kami!"

"E-eh... Itu..."

Di belakang mereka, aku melihat sosok tinggi gelap yang benar-benar memiliki hawa kematian. Saat sorot lampu jalan menuju ke arahnya, aku bisa melihat giginya yang panjang keluar dari mulutnya, kukunya yang juga panjang, matanya yang merah, dan rambut hitamnya berkilau. Terlebih lagi, kulitnya benar-benar putih seperti mayat. Dari pandangan pertama, orang pun tahu kalau itu bukan manusia.

"Va-vampir!"

Orang-orang itupun lari pontang-panting. Tinggal aku yang berdiri di depan mahluk yang tidak dapat dipercaya itu. Ketakutan dan ketidakpercayaan telah menekan pergerakanku. Yang kudengar adalah detak jantungku yang berdegup semakin cepat. Tetapi semua ketakutanku langsung bercampur kebingungan.

"Kamu, nggak lari?"

Dia mulai melepas kuku-kukunya dari tangannya, lalu taringnya yang menyeramkan. Meski menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya manusia, aku tetap tidak bisa bergerak. Mata merah dan kulit putihnya memang asli, dan karena itu aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia orang sakit-sakitan.

"Kakak!"

Suara seorang gadis memanggil dari belakangnya. Gadis itu berambut panjang, dan bertubuh agak pendek. Dan dia, cantik. Melihatnya, aku jadi bisa mengatasi ketakutan dan kebingunganku, dan bisa tersenyum. Tetapi aku tetap tak bisa bergerak; bukan karena ketakutan, tetapi karena kekaguman. Tetesan air mulai jatuh dari langit yang gelap, membasahi kami yang berdiri di pinggir jalan.

"Hey, ayolah."

Tanpa sadar, tanganku ditarik oleh gadis itu, dan kami berlari ke rumah gadis tersebut yang memang lebih dekat. Sampai disana, kami tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Kesimpulanku adalah mereka tinggal disini berdua. Sang pria langsung menuju kamarnya, sedangkan gadis itu duduk bersamaku di ruang tamu.

"Aku Eby, dan itu kakakku Joshua."

"Eh, ahh.. aku Indra."

Kami lalu berbicara untuk beberapa lama. Ternyata Eby adalah adik angkat Joshua, dan Eby sebenarnya dicampakkan orang tuanya saat berumur 5 tahun, dan setelah itu diangkat oleh Joshua sebagai adik dan dibawa kesini. Setelah beberapa lama, aku melihat ke sekelilingku, lalu aku menemukan sesuatu yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Itu, Bleach?"

"Iya, kamu baca juga?"

"Eh! Umh.. tadi aku baru tahu, dan liat manga nya."

"Bleach itu.."

Lalu dia menjelaskan banyak hal tentang Bleach yang belum pernah kutahu sebelumnya. Saat dia yang menjelaskan, dia benar-benar terlihat gembira. Dan cara dia menjelaskan Bleach membuatku tertarik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu suka Bleach?"

"Ah... itu..."

Aneh, padahal dia sudah mengerti secara mendalam semua tentang bleach. Tetapi saat kutanya begitu, dia malah bingung. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya dia mengangkat kepalanya, menghadap kearahku, dan dengan muka ragu menjawab.

"Aku... tidak perlu alasan untuk menyukainya."

"..."

"..."

"Eh, sepertinya hujannya sudah reda, dan malam sudah semakin larut. Aku permisi dulu."

"Besok..." Dia lalu berhenti. Aku yang baru berdiri lantas terus menunggu apa yang dia mau katakan.

"Besok, kamu ada acara nggak?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku mau ke toko buku besok. Aku.. harap kamu bisa ikut. Iya, akan kutunjukan semua volume Bleach yang ada, disana. Jadi..."

"Oke. Aku ikut."

"Jam 8, kesini dulu ya."

Aku mengangguk. Lalu kami berpamitan. Sampai di rumah jam 11 malam, aku memutuskan untuk tidur.

_Salju._

_Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu rasanya panas sekali._

_Aku duduk lemas, bersandar di sebuah batu, dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun._

_Putihnya salju mulai menyelimuti tubuhku. _

_Tentu saja._

_Aku sendirian, dan karena itu aku menderita._

_Berjalan tanpa arah, hingga akhirnya lelah._

_Sendirian di dunia ini, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku mati saja._

_Tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku._

_Aku akan diam disini; mungkin dinginnya salju akan membunuhku._

_Aku menunggu._

_Hawa dingin mulai menusuk tulangku._

_Di tanganku ada sebuah boneka. _

_Aku mengangkat tanganku, supaya boneka tersebut bersih dari salju._

_Aku mengangkat tanganku meski itu sulit._

_Aku sendirian._

_Angin bertiup, dan membuat hawa disekitarku semakin dingin._

_Aku benci sendirian._

_Boneka itu bermata coklat._

_Aku merasa bagian tubuhku yang lain mulai membeku._

_Itu boneka beruang._

_Tak ada orang yang berada di sampingku._

_..._

_Tanpa kusadari, pikiranku menjadi kacau._

_Apakah ini artinya aku akan mati?_

_Aku menunggu. Selalu menunggu._

_Menaruh boneka itu sedikit jauh dariku, aku melemaskan tanganku._

_Seakan menyerah kepada dinginnya salju._

_Semakin dingin, aku semakin tidak tahan._

_Tapi, aku sudah tak bisa bergerak._

_Mendengarkan detak jantungku yang melemah dan semakin melemah._

_Sampai semuanya sunyi._

_Jantungku berhenti._

_Aku masih bisa melihat salju yang turun._

_Meski aku sudah tidak merasakan apapun lagi._

_Jantungku membeku, tapi aku masih hidup._

_Sial._

_Aku sendirian, abadi di kota mati._

"Hmm.. Yang ini?"

Sudah kuduga aku tidak punya baju bagus untuk kencan. Aku sudah membongkar seluruh lemari baju, tapi kebanyakan baju yang kupunya adalah baju sekolah atau baju tidur. Baju untuk jalan-jalan yang kubawa saat aku pindah kesini sepuluh tahun lalu sudah tidak muat, dan hanya beberapa yang cocok untuk kupakai hari ini.

"Yang ini saja..."

Bukannya sombong, tapi aku yakin kalau undangan Eby kemarin merupakan undangan kencan. Selama sepuluh tahun, aku hidup menyendiri, tidak tahu apa yang namanya teman sejati. Tapi, sekarang ada seseorang, yang mau mengenalku, bukan karena kecerdasanku, tapi karena aku adalah aku. Setidaknya, itulah yang kukira.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Seharusnya aku tahu, sebuah kencan untuk orang yang selalu menyendiri sepertiku adalah sesuatu yang terlalu indah untuk jadi nyata. Di depan gerbang rumahku, seseorang yang paling tidak ingin kulihat muncul. Di dalam hati aku meminta maaf pada Eby, dan juga mencaci-maki ayahku, sesuatu yang memang hanya bisa kulakukan dalam hati.

Hari minggu yang seharusnya adalah hari libur saat aku bisa bersenang-senang, sekarang jadi hari yang benar-benar sunyi. Ayahku memutuskan untuk menjagaku belajar, dan aku memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Satu hari penuh, membalikkan halaman buku dan mengunci mulutku.

Malam hari, ayahku akhirnya kembali. Aku hanya bisa meratapi nasibku, sambil memikirkan apa Eby akan membencinya. Setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini, aku bahkan tidak mau menunjukkan wajahku didepannya. Tapi, aku mungkin harus meminta maaf padanya. Memikirkan hal-hal tersebut, aku mematikan lampu.

_Gunung pasir._

_Bahkan sekarang, tak ada satupun rumah yang berdiri._

_Yang kulihat hanyalah lautan pasir, yang ditemani sinar matahari yang terik._

_Keringat sudah tidak keluar lagi dari kulitku._

_Dengan mulut kering, aku berjalan._

_Masih membawa boneka itu di tangan kananku.  
><em>

_Mengapa? Mungkin karena boneka itu paling mirip mahluk hidup._

_Aku berhenti, dan menatap boneka itu._

_Menyadari kesendirianku, aku ingin menangis._

_Tapi tak ada satu tetespun yang keluar. Aku tak punya air mata lagi._

_Aku terus berjalan._

_Sampai aku melihat sesuatu yang bukan pasir._

_Hitam, besar, berkilau. Itu..._

_Zangetsu._

_Apakah pemiliknya ada disini juga?_

_Melihatnya saja, aku sudah sangat gembira._

_Dengan semua tenagaku yang tinggal sedikit, aku berlari ke pedang itu._

_Apa gunanya? Aku tidak tahu._

_Sesampai disana, aku mengulurkan tanganku, lalu terjatuh._

_Tidak ada apa-apa disana. Hanya fatamorgana._

_Aku, memang sendirian._

_Terbaring lemah, menghadapi matahari._

_Ini lebih buruk dari kematian._

"Sampai jumpa besok."

Mengambil tasku, aku pergi dari kelasku. Aku tidak tahu apakah ujian tadi kukerjakan dengan baik atau tidak, karena satu hari ini aku hanya memikirkan tentang Eby. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, meminta maaf padanya, tetapi apakah dia mau bertemu denganku lagi? Apakah dimatanya, aku adalah seorang pembohong? Kami hanya bertemu untuk beberapa saat, lalu semua langsung kacau.

Rumah Eby; tidak, rumah Joshua. Rumah yang kecil, dipenuhi berbagai jenis tanaman di halaman depannya. Pagarnya rendah, dan warnanya hitam pudar. Rumah tua, ya? Mungkin Joshua sudah hidup sendirian sejak dia bertemu dengan Eby, di rumah ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka hidup sendirian? Apalagi, sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Cara mereka menghidupi diri mereka sendiri, cara mereka menghadapi masalah, menjadi misteri bagiku.

Aku berdiri di depan rumahnya, tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Dua ekor gagak sedang mengitari atap rumah itu, tapi aku tidak peduli. Baru pertama kali aku memikirkan seseorang sampai hatiku bergejolak. Dulu aku sendirian, dan aku menyadari itu, jadi aku tidak pernah memikirkan teman.

"Huft..."

Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari itu tanpa bertemu dengannya. Setelah hari itu, setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu berhenti di depan rumah mereka yang kelihatannya tak berpenghuni. Aku melakukan itu sampai ujian selesai, sampai hari ini.

"Ah, Indra.."

Tapi hari ini, sepertinya Joshua melihatku. Ia mengintip dari jendela yang tertutup gorden putih. Baru saja aku ingin menyapa kembali, dia sudah menutup gordennya. Ah, mungkin dia juga membenciku. Kalau Joshua dan Eby sudah tinggal cukup lama sampai bisa mengerti perasaan satu sama lain, berarti sikap Joshua bisa dibilang sikap Eby juga.

"Mereka..."

Seharusnya aku tahu kalau aku tak seharusnya menampakan diri dihadapan mereka lagi. Padahal baru saja aku mempunyai teman baru, ayahku langsung merenggutnya. Tidak, bukan dia penyebabnya. Hidupku memang menyendiri, dan hidupku tidak membiarkan kesendirianku berakhir. Mengenalkan diriku padanya memang sudah merupakan suatu kesalahan.

"Maaf, silahkan masuk..."

Joshua membuka pintu dan membiarkan aku masuk, tepat saat aku akan melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari rumah tua itu. Meski kulitnya yang pucat dan matanya yang merah tetap menyeramkan, aku bisa melihat kesedihan di matanya. Tidak, itu lebih merupakan kekhawatiran.

"Eby ada di kamarnya. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Mengucapkan kata-kata itu secara dingin, dia kembali mengunci diri di kamar. Aku berdiri di depan kamar Eby, ragu akan apa yang harus kukatakan terlebih dahulu. Tapi, ini bukan saatnya untuk ragu. Aku memberanikan diri memasuki kamarnya, dan terkejut melihat Eby terbaring lemah, kulitnya pucat seperti Joshua. Wow, aku tidak mengira aku bisa berpikir seperti itu.

"Eby, kamu kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kurang enak badan." Ia berkata dengan senyuman lemah.

Aku menggenggam tangannya, berjanji dalam hatiku kalau aku akan melindunginya. Meski mungkin, aku tidak bisa apa-apa, aku tetap tidak ingin dia menderita. Eby adalah satu-satunya orang yang kukenal dan yang berteman denganku tanpa ingin menggunakan kepintaranku. Bagiku, teman seperti itu sangatlah penting, dan sangatlah berharga.

"Umm.. Soal, minggu kemarin..." aku berniat untuk meminta maaf.

"Iya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aku yang mengundang justru tidak bisa datang."

Ehh?

"Minggu kemarin aku dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Karena itu tidak ada orang di rumah ini."

"Ka-kamu dilarikan ke rumah sakit?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok." Ia tersenyum seolah-olah ingin meyakinkanku.

Kesunyian untuk sejenak meliputi kami.

"Karena... Kita tidak jadi pergi kemarin, kamu boleh meminjam komik Bleach punyaku."

"Hey, ini bukan saatnya kamu bicara seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku justru senang kalau kamu mau baca satu atau dua..."

Aku ingin menjaganya sepanjang malam, karena besok sekolah ditiadakan. Eby tidak menolak, dan Joshua juga menyetujui. Aku terus berada di sebelah Eby, berbicara tentang ini dan itu, sampai lumayan larut. Ia tertidur saat aku menceritakan salah satu cerita legenda yang kutahu, lalu Joshua masuk ke kamar ini, dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Dia, tertidur pulas.." Joshua tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, itu bagus karena dia harus istirahat." adalah jawaban yang kulontarkan saat pikiranku kosong.

"Bukan begitu. Eby tidak pernah tertidur pulas seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dari dulu, ia tak pernah tidur nyenyak, menikmati makanan, menikmati hidup. Yang benar-benar bisa menghiburnya hanyalah komik-komik itu; Bleach. Hidupnya, seperti kekurangan sesuatu. Aku merasa demikian sejak pertama menemukannya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kamu bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Hmm.. Akan kuceritakan besok. Sekarang sudah malam." Joshua menghela napas dan berdiri.

"Boleh.. aku tidur disini?"

Joshua langsung menatapku curiga. Lantas aku menyadari maksud tersembunyi kata-kataku sendiri.

"Eh, aku cuma mau menjaganya. Aku mau dia melihatku begitu dia membuka mata."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Joshua membiarkan lampu di kamar ini menyala. Aku lalu menggenggam tangan Eby, berharap itu dapat membantu meski cuma sedikit. Aku tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana, tapi setelah itu aku tertidur.

_Bulan._

_Aku menghadap keatas, dan yang kulihat hanyalah kemilau bulan dan bintang._

_Aku melihat kebawah, dan aku tidak melihat dasar jurang itu._

_Luka di seluruh tubuhku perih._

_Aku bergantung dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan lainnya menggenggam dengan erat boneka itu._

_Boneka yang kepalanya hampir putus, boneka yang robek disana-sini._

_Boneka yang entah mengapa tak mau aku lepaskan._

_Meski aku tak bisa mati, aku tak mau jatuh._

_Tangan._

_Sebuah tangan, yang ingin menolong._

_Kalau aku meraih tangan itu, aku bisa menyelamatkan diriku._

_Aku mengangkat tanganku yang memegang boneka, namun tangan itu tidak menolong._

_'Buang boneka itu.'_

_Suara pemilik tangan tersebut._

_Melepaskan boneka itu dan selamat dari semua ini, atau tetap menggenggamnya dan menyerah pada nasib._

_Di atas sana, aku tidak akan sendirian. _

_Tapi disini, aku sudah bersama boneka itu._

_Sepertinya, aku tak punya pilihan._

"Indra?"

Aku terbangun dan melihat Eby tersenyum padaku. Sepertinya, sepanjang malam aku tertidur dengan posisi duduk, tanganku menggenggam tangannya. Tubuhnya tidak sepucat kemarin, dan aku bersyukur karena itu artinya Eby sudah membaik.

"Selamat pagi."

Joshua lalu masuk ke kamar ini, membawakan obat untuk Eby. Setelah memastikan keadaan Eby, Joshua lalu mengajakku keluar, menyarankan Eby untuk beristirahat karena tubuhnya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Lalu Joshua dan aku pergi ke ruang tamu.

"Rumahmu, yang di perempatan itu, kan?"

"Rumah kos." Aku menjawab pendek.

"Sejak kapan kamu tinggal disana."

"Kira-kira, sudah sepuluh tahun. Ada apa?"

"Hmm.." Joshua berpikir sejenak.

"Aku menemukan Eby, sepuluh tahun lalu, di depan rumahmu." Ia melanjutkan.

"!"

"Eby itu bukan manusia biasa, Indra. Dia lebih tepat dibilang sebuah 'keberadaan', yang tercipta untuk tujuan tertentu. Saat aku menemukannya, dia baru saja tercipta. Tetapi, dia sudah berumur lima tahun saat diciptakan. 'Keberadaan' sepertinya sebetulnya ada di sekitar kita, tapi kita tak pernah menyadarinya."

"Hah? 'Keberadaan'?"

"Mungkin sulit bagimu menerima kenyataan yang seperti fantasi ini, tapi mereka memang ada."

"Oke, anggap aku percaya semua kata-katamu. Lalu bagaimana 'keberadaan' itu tercipta?"

"Yang kutahu, 'keberadaan' itu ciptaan manusia."

"Manusia?" Aku semakin bingung.

"Itulah yang kutahu, semua 'keberadaan' yang kutemui, tercipta oleh alam bawah sadar manusia. Kalau mereka bertemu dengan penciptanya, mereka akan tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan, dan setelah mereka memenuhi tujuan mereka, 'keberadaan' tersebut akan menghilang."

"Jadi, Eby akan..." sulit aku menerima semua ini.

"Iya.." Joshua hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Lalu, tujuan Eby?"

"Indra!"

Pintu pun terbanting, dan sosok dua orang bertubuh besar memasuki ruangan, disertai wajah yang kukenal. Salah seorang dari mereka menarik tanganku, dan menahanku. Sementara seorang lainnya menghantam Joshua, dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Mereka adalah anak buah ayahku.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, tuan Aditya."

Joshua mengetahui ayahku? Ia menyebut nama ayahku dengan senyum, seakan mereka adalah teman lama. Lalu ayahku langsung menampar mukanya dengan marah. Tapi, Joshua tetap tersenyum, meskipun darah sudah mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada anakku?"

"Hanya menyelamatkannya."

Lalu ayah memukul Joshua di perutnya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi yang jelas aku tidak suka ayahku ikut campur urusanku. Ayahku selalu meninggalkanku sendirian, ayahku selalu memaksaku untuk belajar dan belajar, ayahku selalu mengurungku di kamar itu. Kebencian yang sudah lama kupendam meledak-ledak di dalam hatiku, dan lebih lagi.

Detik selanjutnya, aku menemukan ayahku dan dua orang temannya terbaring di atas lantai, mengerang kesakitan. Semua kaca dan cermin di ruangan itu pecah, pecahannya berserakan. Joshua hanya menatapku, entah tatapan terkejut, bangga, atau kagum. Dua teman ayahku langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Indra! Kau tak tahu apa yang telah kaulakukan!"

Saat itu aku merasakan kekuatan mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku. Kekuatan bawah sadar; mungkin inilah yang dibicarakan Joshua. Ayahku mencoba menamparku, namun tangannya tertahan di udara.

"Kau pikir mengapa aku terus menyuruhmu belajar, mengurungmu sendirian, membuatmu menggunakan seluruh kemampuan otakmu untuk prestasi akademik? Itu karena aku tidak mau kekuatanmu bangkit!" Ayahku berteriak tepat di depanku.

"Dengan kekuatan itu kau tidak akan diterima oleh masyarakat! Kau akan diasingkan! Kau akan menderita!" Lanjutnya.

"Keluar dari rumah ini." Adalah ultimatum yang kuberikan pada ayahku.

Ayahku mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, menatapku dengan amarah, lalu melangkah keluar. Aku langsung berlari ke Joshua yang terluka parah dan terkapar. Aku mencoba membantunya berdiri, dan setelah itu kami masuk ke kamar Eby.

"Eby.." panggilku.

"Indra, kakak, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah, sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting." Joshua menjawab dengan lemah.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ia melanjutkan.

"Aku.. bahagia.." Eby tersenyum padaku.

"Eby, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Ini... hari terakhirmu, ya?" Aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa bersamamu untuk waktu yang lama."

"Tidak apa-apa." kata-kata yang bertentangan dengan perasaanku.

"Tujuanku, adalah menghapus kesendirianmu. Dengan ini, aku bisa pergi dengan tenang."

"Terima kasih atas semuanya." rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Ini, seperti di Memories of Nobody. Kaulah Ichigo, dan aku Senna."

"Ya, Senna."

"Aku punya.. permintaan terakhir, Ichigo."

"Apakah itu, Senna?"

"Ambilah, semua komik Bleach milikku. Hanya itulah yang bisa menghapus kesepianmu."

"Baiklah." Aku hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

"Satu lagi. Aku ingin kau... mengingatku, dan mencintaiku."

Aku memeluk tubuhnya, air mata mengalir di pipiku.

"Tentu saja. Karena cintaku pada Bleach, adalah cintaku padamu."

"Terima kasih."

_Boneka itu terlepas._

_Terjatuh ke jurang yang dalamnya tidak kuketahui._

_Bila itu adalah seseorang, dia pasti sangat sedih._

_Tapi dengan ini, aku bisa meraih tangan itu._

_Aku ditarik keatas, dan belum pernah aku merasa sesenang ini._

_'Lama sekali.'_

_Berdiri didepanku, adalah Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Dibelakangnya, matahari mulai menampakkan diri._

_Aku tidak sendirian._

_Cahaya matahari menyelimutiku._

_Aku akan pergi dari dunia ini._

Di kamar itu, hanya ada aku dan Joshua. Eby sudah tiada, bahkan tubuhnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Aku terduduk lemas, meratapi semua yang telah terjadi, lalu menatap rak buku berisi komik Bleach milik Eby. Bukan hanya komiknya, ada juga kaset Bleach. Aku tidak tahu aku harus melakukan apa; aku hanya ingin merenung.

"Dengan ini, tugasku selesai." Joshua tersenyum.

"Tugas?"

"Aku ingin memenuhi semua tujuan 'keberadaan' di kota ini. Jangan bertanya, aku punya alasan yang tak akan kuberitahu."

"Begitu?"

"Ya. Dan Eby adalah 'keberadaan' terakhir di kota ini."

"Terima kasih, untuk semuanya."

"Tidak, justru aku yang berterima kasih."

Lalu, tinggal aku sendiri yang ada di kamar itu. Joshua sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Tidak ada suara yang bisa kudengar, selain detak jantungku sendiri. Aku terdiam, perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Merenung seorang diri.

Tapi, aku tidak sendirian.

* * *

><p>Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Saya mengucapka terima kasih kepada semua pembaca, juga panitia Bleach Vivariation Festival karena telah memberikan saya kesempatan untuk menulis.<p> 


End file.
